


The End of the Beginning

by slytheringurrl



Series: A New Start [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They work together so it would be wrong to let their relationship go any farther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Beginning

Draco couldn’t stop staring at her. His partner. This was taboo. He wasn't supposed to be feeling anything for her. After all, he was used to be the big, bad Slytheirn and she was the innocent and naïve young girl. Draco would never admit it, but he definitely liked his colleague more than was appropriate for the workplace.  
  
Hermione Granger bit down on the end of her Muggle biro, trying not to fall asleep as her supervisor droned on about the growing rates of underage magic usage. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Parvati was reading a fashion magazine under the table and that Draco was trying his hardest to not let his head fall down as he dozed off. She really hated meetings.  
  
\---  
  
"I have so much work to catch up on," Hermione bitched to Draco, "and now since I've wasted an hour of my day listening to Abbot talk about nonsense, I'm even more behind. Sometimes, I really hate the job."  
  
"Tell me about it," Draco agreed. "Oh and before I forget, a bunch of us are meeting at the pub later this evening. Are you interested?"  
  
"I don't know," she answered. "Let me think about it."  
  
"Please don't tell me you're still hung up on the whole thing with Potter," Draco muttered. "Come on Hermione. You'll have fun, trust me."  
  
"Let's clear some things up. I'm not mad at Harry anymore but we have a presentation tomorrow and if you're out partying, I'm going to have to do the work."  
  
"I promise I will stay up all night doing the work. Just come."  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with that so I guess I will," Hermione said, smiling. "Have fun creating a presentation all by yourself."  
  
"Shit, I am so screwed," the blond muttered.  
  
\----  
  
"Hey Draco," Hermione swooned, gripping her glass of Firewhiskey tightly. "I'm just having so much fun. I really needed this," she said, laying her head on top of his chest. "Thanks for dragging me out," she muttered, grinning like an idiot.  
  
She's drunk so don't even think about shagging her, he told himself, but secretly he loved it when Hermione would let her walls down and act like a normal twenty-something year old. He wasn't looking to take advantage of her, but when Hermione was drunk, she laughed and smiled a lot more than normal.  
  
Hermione smiled up at her friend and lifted up her glass. "To relaxing and taking a break," she crooned as she swallowed her drink.  
  
"I get that you're having fun but maybe you need to calm down with the alcohol." Draco chuckled as Harry Potter walked over to the two of them and took Hermione's glass out of her hand. "Draco, you know how much of a lightweight she is."  
  
"I know, I know," Draco said, holding up his hand. "You can stop reprimanding me."  
  
"Just don't shag her."  
  
"Why would I do that?" Draco laughed lightly. "I work with her and—"  
  
"I've seen how you look at her, Draco."  
  
"I look at her just like I look at anyone else. I think you're imagining things."  
  
"Stop acting as if you don’t love my best friend. You know, I would like to see both of you together. You both balance each other out and the saying goes, opposites attract."  
  
"I think that you're sounding a little like Pansy now," Draco said, not ready to admit that he did like the brunette. "Anyway, how do you feel being engaged?"  
  
"Oh, it's fantastic. Padma is amazing. And, I know what you’re trying to do."  
  
"What am I trying to do?" the blond asked, pasting an innocent look on his face.  
  
"You're trying to distract me and it's not working."  
  
"I'm not talking to you about this," Draco muttered, "especially when she's right here and semi-conscious."  
  
"Who's right here?" Hermione asked groggily, looking around. "Oh hi, Harry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't even notice you. Where's my drink?"  
  
"You need to go home," both men said at the same time.  
  
"Party's over," Harry told his best friend, holding her upright. "You really shouldn't get her pissed, Malfoy. She becomes insane."  
  
"I'll take care of her," Draco assured him. "I promised her that I'd finish a presentation so I'll be up all night."  
  
\---  
  
"Ugh, turn off the light," Hermione grumbled as she rolled in the bed, shoving her face back into the pillow.  
  
"I can't turn off the sun," Draco replied cheekily. "Wake up, sunshine. It's seven o'clock and we have our meeting at ten sharp."  
  
"Why did you let me get drunk?" Hermione moaned as she stood up shakily and headed towards the bathroom. "This is why I don't party."  
  
Draco nodded, remembering all the parties that would always end up with him dragging Hermione's arse back to his apartment. He'd heard this same speech about not attending social gatherings more times than he count but he knew that in a month or so, she'd forget all about it.  
  
"I'll make you a cup of coffee while you shower," Draco called as he left the room to give her privacy.  
  
\---  
  
"So, where's my coffee," Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen. She opened up a cabinet and peered inside. "Honestly Draco," she scolded. "Do you not have any food in your house?"  
  
"Okay, I haven't been to the store in a few days," Draco retorted. "I didn't know that I'd be having houseguests. But, don't worry. I stopped by the restaurant on the corner and picked up some to-go fry-ups, so we have food."  
  
"Great," she replied briskly. "Pack it up. We're eating in the office. I need to look over that presentation and correct any errors you might've made."  
  
"You need to have more confidence in me," he grumbled as they made their way to the fireplace.  
  
\---  
  
Hermione tried not to stare at her colleague's arse as he unlocked their office door. She would never admit it to anyone, but Draco Malfoy was quite good-looking. He'd probably be a great shag, but she couldn't sleep with her co-worker.  
  
"So, want some eggs?" Draco asked as he set the bag of take-away down to take off his coat. "I, for one, am starved."  
  
"Sure," she replied. She took the food and proceeded to shovel it down her throat. When she saw Draco staring at her, she said, "I'm getting over a hangover here, so keep your opinions to yourself."  
  
Draco lifted up his hands in defense. "I wasn't going to say anything," he insisted.  
  
For the next twenty minutes, the partners sat in silence. Draco was trying his hardest not to fall asleep and Hermione was still getting over her headache from all the Firewhiskey.  
  
"Hand me some of that bacon, will you?" Hermione wiped her mouth on a napkin and picked up one of the reports. "I need to read this fast since we only have an hour left."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I paid for the food so go get it yourself. I stayed up all night writing that blasted report and I'm trying to go to sleep."  
  
"Stop being so melodramatic. You never do work. I'm not even sure how you got this job."  
  
"I got this job because I'm just as smart as you," Draco retorted, trying his hardest not to yell at her. "I'm just sick and tired of you constantly demeaning me. I've always been supportive of whatever you do and even though I've never voiced it, I'd like to hear something nice come out of your mouth once in a while."  
  
"I'm not like that," Hermione argued meekly. "I compliment you all the time, right?"  
  
Draco just shook his head. "Just admit it, you never have nothing good to say about my work so don't say anything else," he muttered as he picked up some papers off his desk. "I'm going to go to the library. Good luck finding my mistakes."  
  
I really messed up this time. Hermione ran her hands through her hair as Draco walked out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him. She knew that she was a little harsh on him at times, but it never seemed to bother him before. "Men are so confusing," she muttered to herself, returning to her work.  
  
Draco had feelings for Hermione, but he wasn't going to let her bully him around. He had just as much experience as her and she had no right to tell him that his work was subpar.  
  
"Hey mate." Draco looked up to see Pansy staring down at him and quickly nodded a greeting.  
  
"So, what's wrong?"  
  
"What are you doing here, Pans?"  
  
"Lovely to see you too," Pansy said haughtily. "I was in the area and I stopped by your office and Granger sent me here. Also, what did you do to tick her off? She looked like someone had killed her cat."  
  
"I'm the one who's angry at her." Draco sighed. "I don't even get our relationship anymore. I think I love her, Pans, but she obviously still thinks I'm the spoiled little boy from Hogwarts."  
  
"You like Granger? Since when? Why didn't I know about this? I need to tell Harry this." Pansy clapped her hands excitedly. "I'm so happy for you, Draco. You and Hermione would be perfect for each other."  
  
"I'm not so sure anymore," the blond admitted, wringing his hands. "She doesn't like me very much and obviously has an aversion to working with me. We've known each other for five long years and I've liked her for at least three of those years. But, even though we get along in a social situation, we just never work well together. We're constantly fighting and even though I feel like I may even love her, she's just such a pessimistic bint sometimes when it comes to work."  
  
"I think you're being too harsh," Pansy said quietly. "You both are friends but maybe you aren't compatible in the workplace."  
  
"I guess," he agreed hesitantly. "I like Hermione but I can't deal with being in a relationship with her right now." Draco knew that he sounded like a complete bastard but he hated how judgmental and harsh Hermione could be. He also was well aware that being her friend was hard and for now, daydreaming about his colleague would work just fine for him.  
  
Pansy smiled at her best friend and nodded in agreement. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and squeezed tight. "Just try to accept her flaws," she stressed. "That's what true love is about."  
  
Draco nodded as she pulled away from him and moved towards the door. "I'll try to keep that in mind," he conceded as he walked his friend to the elevator. When the doors shut, he squeezed his eyes shut and mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he thinking telling Pansy, the ultimate gossip, that he had feeling for his coworker and friend? "You are such an idiot, Draco Malfoy," he muttered as he returned to his office.  
  
\---  
  
Hermione knew that she loved Draco more than a friend but she also knew that their relationship wouldn't work out. She took in a deep breath and set her quill on the parchment, ready to write her letter of resignation. If she was to pursue anything with Draco, she couldn't work with him.  
  
THE END (or the beginning…)


End file.
